Fall From Grace
by IcePrincess7
Summary: A very short story in which Kathryn reflects a little bit. It takes place a day after the movie ended. {Rated R for language}


Title: Fall From Grace  
  
Author: Iceprincess  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: fanfiction.net & my site  
  
Summary: A very short story in where Kathryn thinks. It takes place after the movie.  
  
Notes: I whipped this story up in 5 minutes maybe even less when I was really bored so it might not be that good or have some typos. Please don't flame because I know there has already been many stories written about this.  
  
Words in Italics with ** mean Kathryn's thoughts.  
  
She was alone. She was completely alone. Kathryn Mertuil blankly looked out her window, yet not really looking, but thinking. Was this really the Kathryn Mertuil? Once the most popular and loved girl in Manchester Prep now the most hated manipulative bitch. Ever since yesterday afternoon her life and popularity had taken a turbulent downfall. All because of Sebastian's precious journal this was happening. The journal where he kept all their little secrets and conquests. It kind of was ironic if you think about it, but that was the very same journal that was suppose to make Sebastian a legend, now making her a legend for all the wrong reasons.  
  
Kathryn slowly picked up her copy of the journal, the one that idiot Cecile Caldwell smugly shoved in her face.  
  
*That little whore thinks she's so smart and great. Too bad she doesn't realize my mission to ruin her already succeeded*  
  
Kathryn read the neatly printed title carefully, Cruel Intentions. She for one didn't care to admit it, but those words couldn't have been truer.  
  
What's done is done though and in the past she thought. Now the time was for her to face up to the consequences. The consequences were being suspended from Manchester until the school board decides if she should be expelled.  
  
*Boohoo I can't go to a fucking fag school with a bunch of morons. I pray to God that I'll get expelled because quite frankly I don't give a shit. *  
  
As for her parents they could really give a rat's ass of her. They would act all distressed their little princess was so corrupt and pretend to wonder what they did wrong to lead their daughter into the life of sin. In private they'd drop their silly little facade. They knew exactly what they did wrong. All those lonely nights when they would go to their social parties instead of being with their daughter when she needed them the most not to mention all those high expectations they set for her, its bound to warp any child. Of course the worst consequence wasn't being exiled from school or even having people cast her looks of disgust when she walked by. Those things were trivial compared to the ultimate loss she suffered and that was the death of Sebastian. Sure, it may have seemed she was just a calculating cold-hearted tramp, but unfortunately she was human. This seemingly indestructible dominant female felt feelings just like you and me. It may be hard to believe by the way that she treated him, but deep down she loved him.  
  
*He's gone now and he's never coming back. God, I miss him. His charming smile, his beautiful eyes... *  
  
Kathryn let out a bitter laugh. They say you don't know how much something means to you until it is taken away. Well she now knew precisely how it felt.  
  
*It wasn't supposed to end like this. I never meant for him to die. I hate how I have to live with this guilt forever*  
  
Kathryn put the copy of the journal down and walked across her lavishly decorated room to her four-post bed and plopped herself down thinking about some of the newspaper headlines in today's paper, Scandal in  
  
*This isn't fair! I know I've done some fucked up shit in the past, but I don't deserve this! *  
  
Kathryn closed her eyes for a moment and opened them noticing something familiar. That issue of Seventeen Magazine with Jennifer Love Hewitt on the cover. She picked it up and turned to page 64, the page that started this whole game. There it was the picture of miss congeniality herself, Annette Hartgrove.  
  
"That little bitch" Kathryn murmured to herself. The more she looked at that photo of the innocent blonde the more her blood began to boil. She felt a substantial amount of resentment towards Annette.  
  
*It's all her fault. It is her fault that stupid bet was started. It is her fault that it then got so out of hand. It is her fault people would snicker at me when I am in public. Mostly its her fault my Sebastian is dead. *  
  
Feeling an incredible surge of hatred Kathryn ripped the article up vigorously, not even caring that the paper gave her hands little paper cuts. She was to preoccupied thinking about how much she wanted Annette to endure the most excruciating pain ever. Kathryn finally stopped as the remains of the once article fell to the wooden floor of her room. Getting up form her bed she walked over to her vanity table and wiped the crimson blotches on her hands with a tissue. Faxing her hair and makeup in front of the mirror Kathryn smiled evilly to herself. Annette was going to pay. No one fucks with Kathryn Mertuil and gets away with it. This was her game and always would be. Time for Annette to realize that paybacks were a bitch and so was she.  
  
Note to Readers: I'll probably won't continue this story because I wrote this when I was really desperately bored in school. I might continue if any ideas come to me which is kind of doubtful, but hey, who knows. I will though write another Cruel Intentions fan fiction. It will be centered on Kathryn/Sebastian romance. For the very scarce people who really want me to finish this story you can makeup your ending or use mine which would probably be Kathryn succeeding in ruining Annette's life (I'm a Kathryn fan). 


End file.
